The Worst Time For the Best Thing (all of it!)
by ReBootAngel
Summary: Hey everyone! I know I've already posted this and your thinking.....what? Well this is the entire thing, including "So What's Next?". It has more added to it and it has the ending to it! So go on and read Matrix and AndrAIa fans!
1. Default Chapter

The Worst Time for the Best Thing  
  
  
  
by:Andi  
  
  
  
A/N:Hey everyone! I know it has been a long time since I've actually written anything but school has started and I have had tons of homework this year.....:-( But I would like to say that I have put the whole fic together and this is the finale at the end. If you want to read back over it go ahead but if you've read it all and know where you left off, scroll on down! Oh and by the way if you ever want to come to a really cool ReBoot chat, come here:  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Temple/8675/Reboot_chat.html  
I'm on every time I come on and I'm logged in as Andi, AndiZ, or Andi453, it's fun and I'd love to see you there!  
  
  
  
  
Nano:second  
Micro:minute  
Millisecond:hour  
Cycle:day  
Minute:week  
Hour:month  
  
  
AndrAIa runs around the room looking for another shoe that matches her  
outfit. She has on a short,deep blue dress and a silver show of which she can't find the  
match. She spots a box that it could be in and drops to the floor to start looking. She   
and Enzo were then looking for a home and what few belongings she and Enzo had  
stayed in boxes and they stayed at the PO.   
  
She and Matrix were getting ready for a party that Dot had planned  
for that night. This way Dot figured everyone could reaquainted and catch others up   
about what had happened during their time away from each other.   
  
AndrAIa was so caught up in her search for her shoe that she didn't even hear   
Matrix walk up behind her. He sat down and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Hey Andi.....what are you looking for?" he asked,kissing her lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Oh I'm looking for my other shoe."   
  
It was then that AndrAIa looked up to see what he was wearing.   
He had on a pair of loose,black jeans and a white tank top,alot like   
his black one that he usually wore. "You look nice." she managed to say before  
she looked back to the box again.  
"Andi? It's about time to go...." he reminded her.   
"Let me find my shoe and I'll be ready."  
"Alright."  
Matrix then decided to look for her shoe too. Maybe this way they won't be   
to late. He walked through the rest of the living room and into the hall and when he was  
about to give it up,he looked in their bedroom and found it in the floor. He turned and  
walked swiftly back into the living room.  
  
"AndrAIa? Here it is..." he told her handing the shoe to her.  
  
"Thanks Sparky." She said as she took the shoe from him.  
  
She leaned to one side about to put the shoe on and lost her balance.   
Matrix caught her and she leaned on him to put her shoe on. Matrix grabbed her hand  
and walked to the door. He turned then to look at her. She looked deep into his eyes   
as he leaned down to kiss her. They kissed for a few sweet minutes and broke away.  
  
"Come on Andi,let's go to the party." he told her taking her hand and walking out the   
door.  
  
"Okay."  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Matrix and AndrAIa were the last couple to arrive. They walked through the  
crowd of people and to the booth where Mouse,Ray,Bob,Dot,little Enzo and Frisket   
were. AndrAIa took a seat by Dot but Matrix kept standing. Bob gave Matrix a look   
as if to tell him that it were going to be okay,but Matrix couldn't say that.  
Bob then decided to break the silence.   
  
"Enzo,why aren't you with your friends?" Bob asked little Enzo."  
  
"They'realloverthereandIdon'tknowifDotwillletmego!"he answered in the same   
hyper-active voice he always had.  
  
"Go on Enzo,if you want to. Take Frisket too." Dot told him.  
  
"Alphanumeric!" Enzo yelled as he took off with Frisket to the other side of the   
crowded room.  
  
"Matrix and I are gonna go get some drinks....we'll be right back." Bob said getting up  
and beginning to walk to the bar. Cecil took there order of 6 I/O shots and they started  
walking back over to the table.  
  
"So Matrix....are you nervous?"  
  
"Very funny,hell yeah I'm nervous,but I have to do this,or I'll end up regretting it."  
  
"Well now is as good a time as any." Bob implied as they got back to the table.   
Bob sat down,but once again,Matrix kept standing.   
  
AndrAIa put her arm around his waist and looked up to him as he put an  
arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Sparky? Why don't you sit down?" she said,playfully.  
  
"AndrAIa,actually I need to see you for a minute,alone please."  
  
"Ok,excuse us for a minute...."she told everyone as she stood up. He grabbed  
her hand and walked out the front door.  
  
"Sparky,what is it?" AndrAIa asked nervously.  
  
"I just need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay lover,shoot."  
  
"AndrAIa,I love you,we've been through so much and I don't ever want you to   
leave me. I don't know how lucky we'll be when we meet up with Daemon.   
I'd like a chance to make our love for each other complete AndrAIa." Matrix   
took a deep breath and decided it was now or never. "AndrAIa,will you marry   
me?" he asked her,taking out a small box and opening it to reveal a round   
diamond ring.  
  
Tears swelled up in AndrAIa's eyes as she nodded a yes to him and   
let him slip the ring on her finger. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips.   
As they broke away slowly,music started to play. Matrix looked back at her   
and into her beautiful eyes.   
  
"Shall we go back in and dance?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
As they walked back in the room,Matrix looked over toward their table  
and nodded a 'yes' to them as she led him to the middle of the floor. They both   
smiled as they moved closer to each other and explained what was going on to Mouse  
and Ray. After the explanation,both couples joined the other on the floor and they all  
danced.  
  
  
The following morning,AndrAIa woke up to find Matrix beside her,sleeping   
soundly. She was so happy. It wouldn't be long till they were finally married. She smiled  
happily and decided to get up. She got dressed and went into the kitchen to start   
breakfast. She then felt an arm go around her waist.   
  
"Good morning Sparky." she said calmly.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"I know you lover." she replied with a smile. "You about ready for breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah,but I shoudn't have drank all those I/O shots last night. Do they not affect you?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know,you never act like you have a hang-over....do you now? I do."  
  
"Mine isn't as bad because I know when to stop." she said nudging him with her elbow.  
  
"Very funny." Matrix told her as he went over to make some coffee. Maybe that'd help.   
  
AndrAIa set the food on the small table as soon as Matrix's coffee was done.  
They both sat down and ate rather quickly,after all,they had to get to work for when   
Daemon came. It'd be soon and Matrix knew it. He hated it too. He didn't want the   
risk of her popping in unexpectedly. He sighed. He thought of AndrAIa and his wedding  
and how it might interfere with it. He couldn't handle that. He looked at her as she was   
getting ready to put things up from breakfast. She looked so beautiful,no matter what she  
was doing. He got up and put his dishes in the sink and walked over to AndrAIa.   
  
"I think we oughta go on to work,the others will be wondering wher we are." he told her  
as he took her hand.  
  
"Oh,okay." she told him as she got up and out her things in the sink for later. She HAD to  
straighten up sometime soon.   
  
They walked out the door together hand in hand.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They entered the Main Room of the PO to find Dot,Mouse,Bob,the Surfer,and  
Phong already at work. The Surfer was the first to look up.  
  
"Hey you two! Congrats on the wedding." he said happily.  
  
"Thanks."AndrAIa replied.   
  
"Sorry we're late sis." Matrix told his sister.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Matrix. I understand."  
  
"So what are we working on?" AndrAIa questioned.  
  
"We're trying to monitor right now how many Guardians Daemon has already deleted   
and made hers. It seems that all but a few dozen are gone."  
  
"Is there any way to tell which ones have been deleted?" Matrix asked,worried about   
Turbo.  
  
"No,I'm afraid not Enzo. Our equipment isn't that complex."   
  
Matrix looked at Bob who was now standing next to him,looking at the   
charts of how many she HAD infected. There were so many that were lost and Bob knew  
that there was no hope for any of them. He sighed.   
  
"Bob,do you think Turbo is still fighting the infection?" Enzo asked,thinking of how  
Turbo helped him and AndrAIa to find out about Daemon.  
  
"I don't know Enzo,he might be,since he was one of the last ones to get infected.   
There's really no way to tell." he said thinking of all the friends he left behind.  
  
That day in the PO seemed to go rather alowly and as lunch time came,the   
guys stayed there and let the girls go get a byte to eat.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AndrAIa enters hers and Matrix's apartment and goes straight to the kitchen  
to make food. She turns around to the refridgerator and gets out the meat for their   
sandwiches and then turns back around to continue preparing the food when she sees a  
hand go around her neck as she turns around to see what appears to be Turbo...........  
  
  
AndrAIa woke in a strange dark room. Far away from Mainframe and Matrix.   
It was cold,that much she knew. As she looked around at her surroundings,she figured   
out that she was back in Web. She wrapped up in herself and tried get warm,but   
found the task impossible when she heard a voice call her name.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Why would you think I want anything child?" an evil,low voice called.  
  
"Gee,I wonder why I get that idea when you kidnapped me?!" AndrAIa answers   
sarcastically.  
  
"Well,you are very bright my dear. I want the Guardians of your system!" the voice  
told her,laughingly. The evil laugh was the last thing she heard as someone hit her hard   
the back and then on the head,knocking her out.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
BACK IN MAINFRAME:  
Matrix stood there,a few minutes after Dot had returned with Bob's dinner.  
  
"Isn't AndrAIa here?" Dot asked worriedly.  
  
"No,not yet,maybe I should go on to the room and make sure she's okay." Matrix says,  
worriedly getiing up.  
  
"I'll go with you,Dot you stay here with Ray and Mouse." Bob tells her,following Matrix.  
Dot nods to him as he walks out the door.  
  
Bob and Matrix walk down the hall as Matrix stops.  
"Let me go in first Bob." Matrix tells Bob,opening the door slowly. He opens it to find  
'AndrAIa' standing there in the kitchen,fixing lunch,just as he expected. As he walked  
to her,she turns around to look at him.   
  
"Uh AndrAIa,let's go back to Dot's office. I'll bring lunch on." he tells her as he walks to  
where she was standing to finish the meal. 'AndrAIa' backs away and stands back behind  
him.   
As he turns around,'AndrAIa' kisses him hard. He backs up,knowing she  
had never kissed him like that. It was then he got a bad feeling about everything,that  
was when he decided to ask what had kept her.  
  
"Well I was just.....just....." she stammered,trying to find a good explanation.  
  
"Just what?" he asked,grabbing her,just as Bob walked in.  
  
"Matrix? What are you doing?" he asked,trying to protect 'AndrAIa'.  
  
"That's not AndrAIa,thats someone else,a back-up of her,but that is NOT AndrAIa." he   
tells Bob,releasing her and backing up.  
  
"But the only way anyone could do a back-up of her is if they got into the   
Supercomputer Enzo." he tells him,not to sure that someone didn't get into the codes  
and make a back-up. "Let's get out of here!" Bob whispers to Matrix as he backs   
through the kitchen to the living room and finally to the door,the copy of AndrAIa,  
following them every step,nails extended.  
  
Bob stepped out the door,followed by Matrix and slams the door,running  
through the hall,back to Dot's office.   
  
As he walks in the office,the others are gone. Matrix turns around to see  
AndrAIa standing there behind him,this time with her trident. She hits  
him on the head,knocking him unconcious. Bob watches as he falls to the floor and,  
along with the copy of AndrAIa,disappears,leaving him to fend for himself.......  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
Matrix awakens to find the real AndrAIa there beside him,eyes closed and she   
didn't look as if she was breathing well. As he reached over to her,some kind of force   
field burnt his hand,causing him to pull away. He rubbed his hand and looked down to  
see the redness on his hand. As he wondered how he and Andi were going to get out  
of this he heard a small,faint chuckle behind him.  
  
"Who is it?" Matrix asked,putting his hand down to Gun,but noticed it wasn't there.  
'What am I gonna do?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Why Matrix, thought you would've recognized me of all people." the voice called  
walking out towards him,and although it was very dark Matrix knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Megabyte?!" he yelled,knowing it was him.....  
  
"Correct.....now my boy,would you so generously give me the portal command codes so  
I can get out of this hell?" Megabyte asked him in his same demanding tone he always  
had.  
  
"Why should I?" Matrix asked stubbornly.  
  
"Well if you want this dear girlfriend of yours to live......I'd suggest you give it to me..."   
Megabyte taunted Matrix as he looked at AndrAIa. He couldn't give up the command  
codes to the Supercomputer,but he coudn't let AndrAIa be deleted either. He loved her.  
  
Matrix was lost for words and had to do some quick thinking about this  
situation. He didn't have any way to get off of the damn stasis bed though,unless he  
wanted to be fried. It was Megabyte's voice that stopped his train of thought. What could  
he do? Nothing.   
  
"Well what will it be boy?" Megabyte sneered at him.   
  
It was then that Matrix had talked himself into trying to get off the stasis bed.   
He had to save AndrAIa. Just as he moved to get down and took a deep breath he heard  
a voice that he was more than delighted to hear.  
  
"So Megabyte? You think you'll get the codes from him? 'Im the only one that knows  
them." Bob told him stepping out of the darkness and into what small amount of light   
there was.   
  
"Bob? I'm delighted you decided to join our little party. Why don't you come on over  
here?" He asked,obviously thinking Bob was stupid.  
  
"Try and delete my friends? I don't think so." As he looked at Matrix,the force field around   
him devolved. "Come on Matrix. Let's party!" Bob called as Matrix got up. As Bob began  
to attack,Matrix eyed about 5 or 10 Web Riders behind him and obviously thinks he'll  
be alright.   
  
Matrix decides to go to AndrAIa to see if she's okay. As he tries to touch her,  
he notices that the force field around her is gone also...Relieved he picks her up and   
crushes her into an embrace.   
  
"AndrAIa?" he calls,lightly at first,then gets a little louder,but to no avail. He hugs again as  
a tear falls from his eye,afraid that he's lost everything.  
  
At this point,Bob has beaten Megabyte and comes back to the young couple.  
He puts a hand on Matrix's massive shoulder.   
  
"Is she alright?" Bob asked...concerned.  
  
"I don't know Bob."  
  
Just as Matrix was about to give up,a small moan escaped AndrAIa. Matrix   
pulled her back to see her eyes flutter open and focus on his face. He then crushed   
her into another embrace....thanking the User for her...........  
  
  
A portal opened into Mainframe,3 sprites coming out of it. Bob,Matrix and   
AndrAIa in his arms. AndrAIa was still weak from the whole thing.  
  
They all decided to go straight to the PO at this time.  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
Bob was the first to walk in and over to Dot. He tapped her lightly on the  
shoulder causing her to jump. She turned around seeing him standing there and hugged  
him,thankful he was alright.   
  
"Where are Matrix and AndrAIa?" she asked,looking into his eyes.   
  
"They're right here. Although AndrAIa needs a med-tech as soon as possible."  
  
"Alright."   
  
Matrix came in slowly,holding AndrAIa in his big strong arms.   
  
"Your back shugah! Oh Dre,you don't look like you feel to good." Mouse told them,  
being the first to say anything to them.  
  
"I don't." she managed to muster weakly.  
  
"Don't talk,I'm sorry about that honey."   
  
AndrAIa nodded,laying her head back against Matrix's chest. He looked down at  
her,his heart filled with rage at Megabyte for doing this. She closes her eyes as Dot breaks  
Matrix from his worry for her.  
  
"Matrix,you wanna carry her down the hall to the med-wing? It'd help..."  
  
"Sure." he nodded,walking down the long hall.  
  
As he walked in the binmoes brought out a stretcher immediately. He grabbed   
her hand as she was taken off into a back room. Matrix walked to the desk as the head   
binome looked up.  
  
"How long do you think it'll take them to find out what's wrong?" he asked,planning to  
wait on her.  
  
"Oh it won't be that long Mr. Matrix,I promise you that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
An hour passed by as Matrix waited and waited and waited. It was about that  
time that a binome walked out and over to him.  
  
"Matrix?" he asked.  
  
"Yes,what is it?" Matrix asked,sitting down worriedly.  
  
"AndrAIa will be okay,that much I can say,but the Web isn't a place for Game sprites.  
Now she has to take medicine for a while and she needs to go home and rest for   
a bit." the binmoe told him as it handed him the medicine and walked off.  
  
It wasn't a nano later that AndrAIa came out of the back of the hospital   
in a wheel chair.   
  
Matrix got up and walked over to her,and leaned down beside her.  
  
"You ready to go home and rest?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes." was all she could reply.  
  
Matrix picked her up and walked out the door.   
  
He walked into their room and sat her down on the bed. She clicked her icon,  
changing into an oversize t-shirt and she drifted off to sleep almost immediately.   
Matrix smiled,at least she was okay. He decided that while  
she was asleep he'd go take a shower.   
  
  
He stepped out and dried off,clicking his icon to change to his boxers and   
t-shirt he wore to bed. He walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to see   
AndrAIa still sleeping soundly. He walked over to the bed and laid down beside her.  
  
As he laid down and settled into the bed,AndrAIa scooted closer to him and   
put her hand on his chest. He put his arms around her and sighed....drifting off to sleep.  
%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#  
  
AndrAIa awoke the next morning. She felt better than she had. She looked at  
Matrix who had his arms around her and sighed. It was so nice to think that in a few   
days,they'd be married. She got up carefully trying not to wake him. She walked into the  
kitchen and started breakfast. While it was cooking,she walked back in a decided to start  
straightening up the place. She finally got everything out of boxes and into a place. It was  
a few nanos later that Matrix walked into the room. Sleepily ruffling his hair and yawning.  
  
"Morning Andi."  
  
"Morning Lover. You about ready for something to eat?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Oh and by the way,they gave me some medicine for you to take."  
Matrix told her,handing her the small bottle of pills.   
  
"Thanks." she told him,taking the pills away from him and taking one.   
  
Just as Matrix was about to walk into the kitchen ,the door bell rang. As he   
walked to it and opened it,he saw Enzo and Frisket standing there.  
  
"Matrix?" the kid said..  
  
"Yeah,come on in kid. What is it?" he said as he walked to the couch.  
  
"Well I've been thinking. I know you haven't had Frisket much since everything has  
been goin on and all and I was wondering if maybe you wanted him for awhile?"   
  
"Oh yeah,sure. I'll take him. You wanna stay for breakfast?"  
  
"Umm,I guess so,if Andi doesn't mind."  
  
"Hang on lemme run in here and ask her." Matrix told him as he went into the kitchen.  
  
"AndrAIa?"  
  
"Yeah?" she asked,concentrating on the food.  
  
"Do you mind if little Enzo stays for breakfast?" he says,putting his hand on her back.  
  
"No I don't mind. Was that him at the door?"  
  
"Yeah, he brought Frisket for a while."  
  
"Ok, no I don't mind." she said,looking up at him.   
  
"Thanks." he tells her as he leans down,looking into her eyes and kisses her.  
  
He pulls away and looks into her eyes and she clears her throat and looks  
back at the food. Matrix takes a moment more to look at her and then walks back out   
to the living room.  
  
"She doesn't mind. So....."  
  
"Is AndrAIa okay now?" he asked.....getting into the subject of the fight and war with  
Megabyte.  
  
"Yeah. She's fine."  
  
"What did Bob do to beat Megabyte?"   
  
"Oh well he let the Web Riders take care of him mostly,the caused him to degrade."  
  
"Alphanumeric! Hey Matrix? What are Web Riders?" Enzo asks looking at him curiously.  
  
"Well they're degrated sprites...."  
  
"Cool, what do they look like?"  
  
"Well they have scales instead of skin."  
  
"Oh you mean like the ones Andi has on her back?!"  
  
"No,scales much bigger and thicker,they have to protect them from the Web."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Breakfast is ready you two!" AndrAIa called from the kitchen,remembering Enzo was   
coming and the way she was dressed. 'Ooops' she thought to herself.   
  
The two walked into the room and sat down at the table. Matrix took notice of   
what AndrAIa was wearing. 'This can't look right to the kid.' he thought. 'Oh well.' It was  
then that AndrAIa decided to go put some more clothes on.   
  
"Can you two excuse me for a minute?" she said,slightly blushing.  
  
"Of course!" little Enzo told her as she walked out the door of the kitchen.  
  
AndrAIa walked into the bedroom and quickly threw on some of her shorts,  
she then turned and walked back to the kitchen.  
As she took a seat next to Matrix she thought about Dot for a minute and if  
she knew little Enzo was here.  
  
"Enzo? Does Dot know you were gonna stay longer than a few minutes?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah." he answers,looking up from his food.  
  
"Ok,just making sure." AndrAIa then begins to eat.  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
After breakfast has been eaten AndrAIa puts all the dishes back in the sink and   
looks at the two Enzo's.   
  
"Well,don't you think we oughta be getting back to help Dot?" AndrAIa asks.  
  
"Yeah,you go on and change and then I will." Matrix told AndrAIa as she started walking   
back into their bedroom. As sje got back there,she clicked her icon and went from a   
t-shirt and a pair of shorts she went to her original skin-tight outfit. She walked back out   
and saw both Enzo's on the couch watching TV. 'Thank the User we don't have Mike'  
AndrAIa thought and laughed a little. She walked over to the couch and sat down beside  
little Enzo and Matrix.  
  
"Your turn." she told him as he walked into the back room.  
  
She looked at little Enzo causing him to fidget.  
  
"Hey Andi." he said,a little nervous to be around her.  
  
"Hey....so are you gonna help us today?"   
  
"Yeah I guess so. I dunno if Dot'll let me though,will you please ask her?"  
  
"Yeah...sure." she told him laughing a little and then turning her attention  
back to the TV but Enzo kept looking at her in a daze,causing her to laugh a little.  
  
Matrix walked back out in his original outfit and walked over to turn the TV  
off. Enzo and AndrAIa got up from the couch and the four walked out the door and  
down the hall to Dot's office.   
(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)  
  
As they entered,everyone was at work at usual when Mouse started laughing.  
  
"What is it Mouse? Did you find it? Did ya?" Bob asked anxiously.   
  
"You bet shugah!! I sure did!!!"  
  
Dot looked up to see Matrix,AndrAIa,Frisket,and little Enzo standing in the   
door.  
  
"What'd she find sis?" Matrix asked.  
  
"Oh well it was kind of a surprise for you,but Mouse has found a way to re-route   
Daemon so she can't get into Mainframe! This way,no one has to face her until they   
absoulutely have to."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Really. Ahem,uh when is the wedding set for?"   
  
"Oh uh just a couple a cycles." AndrAIa answers. "And I want you two ladies in my   
wedding."  
  
"Really?! What am I?" Dot asks.  
  
"Well your the Maid-of-Honor I guess....Mouse you can be a bridesmaid though."  
  
"Thanks Dre!" Mouse tells her,enthused about just being in a wedding.  
  
"Oh and Bob I guess you can be my Best Man."  
  
"Thanks Enzo!"  
  
Surfer then turns away feeling a bit neglected from the whole thing,then to top  
it off they ask Enzo to be Ring Bear.  
  
"Hey Surfer?" AndrAIa calls to him.  
  
"Yeah?" he asks as she walks over to him.  
  
"You've got the most important job of all.....you have to give me away....."  
  
As he heard her say this,he smiled....the biggest smile ever.  
  
As everyone begins to stop talking about the wedding they begin to talk  
about what had happened in the past few days.   
  
Matrix and AndrAIa seated themself on a couch in the room,and Matrix had   
his arm around her,Enzo was seated in the floor with Frisket sleeping by him,Mouse   
and Ray had found their seat on top of a table along with Bob and Dot.  
  
"Hey Bob?" Matrix said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I thought you said that someone had to get a copy of your codes to have made a   
back-up of someone. Those are only in the Supercomputer. How could he have   
made the copy of AndrAIa?"  
  
"And Turbo?"  
  
"Thats a good question and I honestly don't know the answer. I guess we have one   
mystery in Mainframe that won't be solved until we meet up with Daemon."  
  
  
Matrix walked around his and AndrAIa's apartment. He was nervous because   
by the end of that cycle,he'd be married. He was already dressed and read to go but  
he was so nervous. He couldn't help but wonder about AndrAIa. Was she nervous? He   
knew she probably was but then he thought of what this day meant. He knew she   
would've helped him feel better about it,but he wasn't allowed to see her. Another   
disadvantage of this. Bob walked out of the bedroom ready as well.  
  
  
AndrAIa had stayed at Dot's that last night cycle,so Mouse decided she'd stay  
just to help out. Leaving little Enzo,Bob,Matrix,Frisket,and Ray out of this. They all   
decided to crash with Matrix. AndrAIa was tring her best to get ready quickly. She  
was ready for this day. She was nervous,but ready to say her vows to Matrix. She   
wanted to be with him for the rest of their life. Dot and Mouse walked out of the   
bedrooom,dressed and ready for the wedding. Dot looked up to see AndrAIa standing   
there,half way ready and yet,half way not. She smiled and walked over to AndrAIa.  
She knew she must be nervous,it was a big day for her.   
  
"Nervous Dre?" Mouse asked,noticing clearly that she was.  
  
"What do you think Mouse? Of course I'm nervous!" AndrAIa answered,looking down  
at her dress and looking back up. "What if a Game comes,what if Daemon decided to  
come into Mainframe,what if...." Dot put her hand over AndrAIa's mouth,making her   
stop.  
  
"AndrAIa,Mouse has fixed the deal about Daemon and even if a Game does come,Bob  
can leave and take care of it. Don't worry. Everythings going to be fine! I promise!  
Now are you about ready? The wedding is only a millisecond (an hour) away."  
  
"I might as well be ready." AndrAIa answered,fixing her veil.   
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
A MILLISECOND (hour) LATER  
  
The organ began to play "The Wedding March" as Matrix looked back to   
see AndrAIa. She walked out,accompanied by Ray, in her beautiful white wedding dress.   
She was beautiful. Even though the veil covered her face and made it harder to see   
her,he stared into her eyes. She walked towards him,not breaking eye contact.   
(Hmm.....why do I think of "Runaway Bride" here? LOL)  
  
Ray let go of her and took a seat. AndrAIa walked up the steps,still looking  
at him as Dot came up behind her and took her boquet from her and stepped back  
in place. Matrix took AndrAIa's hand. Even though they were both nervous about   
their vows,they passed quickly,when finally they heard Phong say,"I now pronounce   
you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Matrix took AndrAIa in his arms and kissed her passionately.  
  
As the ceremony was over and as it got dark,they were all ready to go home.  
AndrAIa decided that it was time for her to throw the boquet. She turened backwards  
as Dot,Mouse,Bula,and a few other Binomes got ready to catch it. She threw it and   
as she turned around she saw Mouse catch it. Mouse squealed with victory as she   
turned to look at Ray,who blushed slightly.   
  
It was time then for the new couple to share a dance together. Matrix led   
her to the center as they danced........Even though the worst thing had happened  
in the past few cycles,the best finally came.  
  
It was a beautiful cycle. Everything was as it should've been in Mainframe. Everything except the fact that the defenders of the  
system were still hard at work even AFTER the restart. They all had to work out what they'd do when Daemon did attack Mainframe.   
  
"Hey Dot! What's processin?" asked Enzo as he walked in and plopped down on a chair,Frisket following close behind.   
  
"Nothing Enzo. Would you please try not to bother me and Bob tonight,we still have to figure out what to do about this!" Dot claimed,  
pointing towards the plans they had already made.  
  
"Sure no problem." there was a small pause in the room,just as Enzo thought of what he could do. "Hey Dot?"  
  
"Yeah?" she asked,looking up from her work and at Enzo.  
  
"Can I go see Matrix and AndrAIa?" he asked and hoping she'd say yes.  
  
"I don't know Enzo,you might be bothering them." Dot stopped as she looked at the expression on his face. "But I guess you can go."  
  
Enzo didn't need another word. He hopped up out of the seat and ran out the door,down the hall with Frisket following him.   
Dot smiled and chuckled a little. He needed this time with Matrix and she knew it,but she was a bit afraid of what Matrix would do if   
Enzo walked in at a bad time. 


	2. New parts on here!

Enzo knocked on the door of Matrix and AndrAIa's room. AndrAIa opened the door and looked down to see Enzo standing there,  
looking at her. She smiled and motioned him in.  
  
"What are you doing here Enzo?" AndrAIa asked him as she shut the door behind him.  
  
"Ah nothing."  
  
By this time,Matrix has walked out of the back bedroom and Enzo notices he's still in his shorts and a tank top. Without even looking   
he asks AndrAIa.   
  
"Who was at the door,Angelfish?" he asks through a yawn.  
  
"Oh it's Enzo,Sparky."  
  
"Uh is this a bad time? If it is,I'll come back later."  
  
"Oh no Enzo,it's okay. Matrix just had a long night last night,working out plans and all." she says as they both sit down on the couch. It's   
then she looks at Matrix who has taken a seat next to her and notices he still looks tired. "Matrix? You want something?"  
  
"No," he says lying,he has a terrible headache. "yes,maybe I do."  
  
"Well what is it?" she asks,getting up.  
  
"Get me ah,I dunno I guess something for this headache."  
  
"Okay. Enzo you want something too?" she asks,looking at the smaller version of her 'lover'.  
  
"Um,no thanks AndrAIa."  
  
"Okay." she tells him as she walks into the kitchen and taking out an aspirin for Matrix and some water.   
  
She walks back in the living room and notices it's quiet. 'Maybe it's because Matrix doesn't feel well.' She walks over to Matrix,hands  
him the pills and the water. He takes them,pops the pills in his mouth,and drinks the water.  
  
"So Enzo,where's Dot?" AndrAIa asks him,trying to make conversation.  
  
"She's working on the Daemon project. I came here so I wouldn't bother her."  
  
"Ah well."  
  
"What's the deal with Daemon anyway? I mean,what's her story?" Enzo asked curiously. He'd never really been told much about Daemon,all he   
knew was that she was a Super Virus.  
  
"Well,Enzo,we don't know much about her,so it's a bit difficult to explain."  
  
"Well I also would like to hear more about when you game-hopped. I mean all I know really is that Matrix is my older self and that you and him  
met in a Game before all of the hopping took place."  
  
"Well,alright Enzo,if you want to hear ALL of it though it might take awhile...."AndrAIa explained.  
  
"Yeah a long time." Matrix says as he starts recalling all the events that had occured and knowing it would take loger than he thought it would.  
  
AndrAIa began to tell Enzo of everything,from the time that she had met Matrix to the time of the restart,Matrix telling him   
some and AndrAIa telling him some. They talked well into the night about everything that had happened until the doorbell rang.  
  
It was Dot coming to get Enzo.  
  
  
"Come on Enzo.time to go,we need to leave Matrix and AndrAIa alone."  
  
"Aw but Dot,please stay for awhile,pleasepleaseplease!!" Enzo pleaded. Dot walked in and stood by AndrAIa.  
  
"Sorry if he's been any trouble."  
  
"Oh no we've been telling him about us game-hopping. He was haging on every word." AndrAIa giggled on the last part of her sentence.  
  
"Hey Dot,I may regret this in the morning,but since he doesn't have to go to school tomorrow,why don't you let him stay with us?" Matrix asked,  
knowing little Enzo wouldn't budge for tonight.  
  
"Well,only if you two don't mind." she tells them,looking skeptical.  
  
"We don't mind Dot,honestly." AndrAIa tells her.  
  
"Well......alright. I guess it'd give me and Bob some time together." she tells AndrAIa,walking toward the door. "Thanks."   
  
"Good night Enzo,AndrAIa,Matrix."  
  
"Good night Dot." rang out three voices.  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
AndrAIa was the first to awaken the next morning,with the help of Frisket licking her hand,so he could be let outside. AndrAIa got   
up and let him out the room,but she could still hear his whining. She sighed and went to get her robe. She threw it on and walked out the door  
of her room. She walked to the door of the front of the PO,Frisket following her. She opened the front door,let him out and turned back toward  
her's and Matrix's room.   
  
As she went in,she knew that the two Enzo's wouldn't be up for awhile so she just decided she'd head back to bed herself. She walked   
toward the bedroom,passing little Enzo on the couch. She reached the bedroom,took her robe off,got back into bed and scooted close to Matrix.  
  
He stirred in sleep and instinctively pulled her closer to him. She sighed and went into a doze,that is until she heard a clatter,causing   
Matrix to wake. He got up out of bed,took AndrAIa's hand and got Gun. He walked into the living room,trying not to make the slightest sound.  
It was then that they both realized it........Enzo was....gone.  
  
"Enzo?!" AndrAIa cried as she looked hoping that maybe he was up. "Matrix! Where could he be?!"  
  
"I don't know." Matrix told her as she pulled her back into an embrace.   
  
"Dot is going to kill us!"  
  
"Don't worry about it AndrAIa,maybe he went out or something. Where's Frisket?"  
  
"Oh I let him out this morning. Why?" AndrAIa asked,looking at Matrix.  
  
"He can help." Matrix told her as he walked out the door.   
  
It was then that AndrAIa sensed what he meant and followed him out the door.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Matrix walked out to see Frisket barking madly. Then as the big, red, dog caught a glimpse of them,  
stopped and walked over to them.  
  
"Frisket? What is it boy?" Matrix asked him as he scratched his ear.   
  
Frisket whined and looked up toward the still darkened sky. Matrix, figuring that it was someone   
walked back in the PO with Frisket and AndrAIa following close behind.  
  
As he walked into their room he looked back at AndrAIa. She seemed to be sad about something. He   
took her hand and the three sprites entered their room.   
  
"AndrAIa? What is it?" Matrix asked,sensing something was wrong.   
  
"Matrix,I feel like what happened was my fault. I walked right by him micros ago and could've stayed up.   
But I was to tired." she sounded so disappointed, but Matrix knew she couldn't have helped it anymore.   
Who knows,if she had stayed in the room,she could've been taken too.  
  
"AndrAIa, it wasn't your fault, that couldn't have been stopped and we both know that." he told her sternly,   
taking her hand.  
  
There was a moment of silence until AndrAIa thought of the number one question that bothered her   
most.  
  
"Enzo, how are we going to tell Dot?" she asked,looking into his eyes, desperate for an answer.  
  
"I don't know. But I guess we'll have to. C'mon, better sooner than later." he told her and walked out the door   
towards Dot's room.  
  
He knocked on her door with AndrAIa there beside her. He heard her yell to wait a nano.   
He needed a nano too, more than a nano to practice what he was about to tell her. He didn't know   
at all how she was going to take it. But so much for that, Dot opened the door, looking   
tired and with a long blue robe on.  
  
"Uh Dot, can we talk to you?" AndrAIa asked, looking skeptic about that question.  
  
"Sure, come on in." Dot told them as she stifled a yawn and stepped aside.  
  
Matrix and AndrAIa walked in and over to the couch without a word. There was a moment of   
silence, then Dot finally said something.  
  
"What is it you two wanted to see me about?"   
  
"Uh, sis. I don't know how to say it."  
  
"Where's Enzo?" Dot asked,taking notice of his absence.  
  
"He's gone." AndrAIa admitted.  
  
"Gone?! Where?!" Dot asked,finally coming out of her sleepy like state and standing up.  
  
"That's a good question. Unfortunately, we don't know the answer." AndrAIa told her.  
  
"Okay," Dot sighed, trying to calm down. "what happened?"   
  
AndrAIa quickly explained all she knew. Dot sat back down and didn't know what to do.   
She had lost Matrix for about 1.1 years.   
  
She didn't want to face that again, it had hurt her too badly.   
  
"I'm so sorry Dot. I should've stayed up when I let Frisket out, but I was to tired!" AndrAIa told her.  
  
"No AndrAIa, you couldn't have helped what happened." Matrix gave AndrAIa a look that clearly said   
'I told you!'  
  
"What do we do sis?" Matrix asked, hopeful she'd know.   
  
"Well....I don't know. Maybe Bob would." Dot said as she let everything that had happened hit her.  
  
"Where is he?" AndrAIa asked.  
  
"Oh he's at home.....where'd you think he was?" Dot asked looking at her innocently. Why was she joking?   
Her little brother was gone.  
  
"I just...uh well....never mind. Can you Vid him?" AndrAIa finally managed to ask.  
  
"Sure." Dot popped up a VidWindow and told Bob to hurry up and get his bitmap over there.   
  
Micros of silence passed when finally they all heard a knocking on the door. Frisket got up growling   
and walked to the door. Dot was close behind him and opened the door to see Bob. He looked down at   
Frisket and knew he wouldn't go anywhere with him stading there. Matrix got the clue and called him off.   
Frisket walked back over by the couch and layed down.  
  
Bob shook his head. 'Some things never change.' he thought to himself. He then saw the serious  
look on everyone's face and knew he wasn't called here for a humorous matter.  
  
"Hey why the gloomy faces?" he asked taking a seat by Dot and looking at the other couple on the couch.  
  
"Bob? Little Enzo is gone."   
  
"Gone? Where?" he asked alarmed.  
  
Dot told him what AndrAIa had told her and he just sat there, in shock. As she finished, she sat there,  
looking for an answer. He didn't know what to say,much less what to do. It was then that an idea hit him.  
  
"Mouse can help. She can tell you any other sprite or vir--." That was it. The answer hit him. "Megabyte!"   
  
"Megabyte? I thought maybe he was gone for good." Dot said, curiously.  
  
"No when Matrix had his little fight with him,Mouse shot him into the Web. He wasn't deleted." Bob told her.  
  
"Oh. But he would've had to have a tear for a portal."   
  
"But the codes to the Supercomputer were already locked in when he did get shot into the Web and there are a  
lot of tears out there." Matrix told Dot, remembering that place he had stayed in what seemed like forever.  
  
Dot sighed. Mouse could help and they could easily get into the Sumpercomputer. But....there were  
so many questions that she asked herself...........  
  
"Ah don't worry....we'll get him." Mouse told a worried Dot, trying to cnvince her.  
  
"But how Mouse? It isn't going to be easy." Dot told her, sighing, as Mouse looked back at her History report   
on previous sprites that had entered Mainframe.  
  
"I didn't say it'd be easy honey, I said we'd get him."   
  
Dot stopped at that statement.....Mouse was right. It still didn't stop her from worrying though. She had   
lost Matrix when he was young. Him and Bob. 'Bob. At least he's still here.' she thought as she passed him a   
glance. It was then she caught a glimpse of Matrix and AndrAIa, who still had a look of blame on her face. Dot   
felt sorry for her, it wasn't her fault.  
  
That day passed quickly and as the nihgt part of the cycle came around, they all began to get tired,   
although the thought of losing little Enzo was painful and kept them going.   
  
"My children? I think you should all return to your rooms. We can begin this hunt tomorrow." said Phong,   
looking up from files even he had been finding in the Core.  
  
"Maybe your right Phong." Dot said as she nodded her thanks to him. "Alright everyone, we can report   
back here as early as we can next cycle."  
  
At that everyone was dismissed and walked to their rooms. All except Mouse and Ray who went to  
'Ship' to stay.  
  
Matrix and AndrAIa entered their room, Frisket close behind. AndrAIa went straight for the couch and  
sat down. She then looked at the small clock on the table. '0100?' she thought. 'It's late!' She still didn't feel  
right about the whole thing and felt like she could've prevented what happened.  
  
"AndrAIa?" Matrix said to her quietly.  
  
"What is it lover?" she asked him tiredly.  
  
"You know it isn't your fault....don't you?" Matrix told her taking a seat by her and taking her hand.   
  
"I can't help but think it was Enzo, I was in the room not two nanos earlier. If I had only stayed up I could've....."  
she stopped as tears neared.   
  
Matrix took her into his arms as she started to cry. He put his chin on her head as the tears turned into  
soft sobs. Matrix put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to his. They shared a sweet, passionate kiss.  
AndrAIa pulled away slowly and put her head back on his chest.   
  
"Let's go to bed lover." she told him as she got up and tapped her icon once, changing her to an over-sized shirt.  
  
Matrix nodded and tapped his icon changing him to a pair of black boxers. He walked into the   
bedroom behind her as Frisket followed close behind.   
+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+  
AndrAIa awoke the next morning, enveloped in Matrix's arms. She sighed as her arm hung off the   
bed. Frisket came up a nano later and whined, wagging his tail. She knew he had to go outside, so she got up,   
put on her robe and her and the big red dog walked out the door.   
  
As she let him out she started back inside, knowing he'd be okay alone. But when she started back   
in the door, Frisket followed her. She tried to make him stay, but to no avail. She sighed giving up and walked   
back inside, Frisket right behind her.  
  
She entered hers and Matrix's room and looked at the clock. '0700. May I should go wake up Matrix  
so we can get back to work on getting Little Enzo back.' she thought to herself.   
  
She walked into their bedroom to find Matrix still asleep. She tapped her icon once, changing her   
from the over size t-shirt to her normal format. She walked over to the bed and gently shook Matrix. Finally,  
after micros of trying to wake him, she succeeded.  
  
"Matrix? I think we should go on to work for today." she told him as he sat up.  
  
"Ok, let me get ready." he told her as he stood up. He tapped his icon once changing from his black boxers to   
his everyday format.  
  
He walked to the living room grabbing Gun on the way and he, AndrAIa, anf Frisket all set out for the  
Main Office.  
  
As they got there, they both began working on files immediately. They worked on trying to get the   
command codes to anyone that had been there. It was only a couple of milliseconds after they got there that   
Mouse and Ray came strolling in.  
  
"Hey sugah!" Mouse called to both of them who were to deep in work to even look up, so they just waved.  
  
"Where's Phong?" Mose asked as she and Ray found some reports to go through.  
  
"Oh I figured he had gone to bed since he stayed up all night last night looking through files while we were   
asleep. He's sleeps while we work and vise-versa." AndrAIa told her, still searching.  
  
"What about Bob and Dot?" Mouse asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should go check on them. Dot is usually here before any of us are." AndrAIa told her   
as she began to really ponder on the subject.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Matrix told her, walking over to her. Frisket got up and followed Matrix and AndrAIa to the door  
but Matrix turned around and told him to stay. Though he protested with it, he did finally go back over beside   
where Matrix had been and laid down.  
  
"We'll be back in a nano." Matrix told them, walking out the door.   
  
He and AndrAIa went down the hall and arrived at Dot's door. Matrix knocked, but to no avail.  
'Maybe she's still asleep.' he thought but then realized that Dot never stayed in bed really late. It was then he  
took the only available, he busted the door open. As he raced through her room, he found the one thing that  
had terrified him most. Viral scortch marks........  
  
"Enzo what is it?" AndrAIa asked him as she walked into the room with him.   
He hadn't been the only one searching for a clue as to where she was.   
  
Matrix stepped back to show her what he had found. AndrAIa looked at him   
uncertainly, but then saw what he was looking at.   
  
"But Enzo, it couldn't be.Could it?" she said as if almost reading his mind.  
  
Megabyte had been there first guess. But hadn't he been done away with when the   
war had taken place? No he was still lurking around somewhere....and that somewhere   
appeared to be here.  
  
"I don't know Andi, it might be. We'll have to talk to Mouse about that." Matrix  
told her as he turned and sadly walked out of the room.   
  
AndrAIa watched after him as he walked out. She knew that losing his sister had   
hurt him bad. Since he was finally able to talk to his sister again and Enzo, things had   
gotten better, but now they were both gone. She looked back at the empty room and walked   
out beside Matrix.   
  
There was silence as they walked slowly back to the Main Office together.   
  
"Hey you two, where's Dot?" asked Bob who had obviously arrived while they were   
gone to search for her.  
  
AndrAIa looked at Matrix questioningly. Neither of them wanted to tell him she was  
gone and that was for sure. Bob cleared his throat to rod them on but neither of them spoke,   
they just stood there, not saying anything.   
  
It was then that Bob's smile that he always had worn dropped to a worried  
expression. Where was she he wondered to himself. AndAIa finally broke the silence.  
  
"Bob? She's uh....she's gone." she told him, looking up for a moment then looking   
back down at her hands.   
  
"Gone? Where?!" he asked raising his voice.  
  
"We don't know." It was then that AndrAIa told him everything that had happened.   
Evreything from how they were suspicious about her not being there to the scortch marks they  
had found. Bob, terrified, started to sit down slowly, letting everything hit him at once.   
'She's gone?' he thought to himself. 'No, I'll get her back. Her and Enzo.' Bob closed his eyes,  
fighting his emotions for right now. He stood up and with a determined look on his face, went   
to work looking at files of History for anyone who might have visited them in the last cycle.   
  
1200. Lunch time, but none of the sprites were hungry. They had to continue their  
work. It was then they heard a shout of triumph from behind.   
  
"Mouse what is it?" Bob asked, hopefully, getting up and walking over to her.   
  
"I found it! I got the codes of who it was." she told everyone as they walked to where   
she was.  
  
"Well who?!" Bob asked impatiently.   
  
"Well just a nano honey. Let me decode this." she told them, looking back at the   
History files.   
  
As she finished she then read over them to make sure there were no mistakes then   
looked to see who the sprite was that had taken off with the two Matrix's.   
  
As she compared codes, it revealed.....Megabyte.....just who she had thought, but   
there had also been a new code of a viral, a more complex viral at that.   
  
"Well?" Matrix asked. "Who is it?"  
  
"Well it's who we suspected, Megabyte."  
  
"Aw I knew it." Matrix said as he turned around to face Bob.  
  
"But......we have a problem sugah."   
  
"What is it?" he asked turning back to her.  
  
"There's another code on here that I don't recognize, and it's not a registered one   
either."   
  
"Is it viral or just a sprite?"  
  
"As far as I can tell it's viral. But it's a bit more complex than Megabyte."  
  
"Daemon." sounded three voices in the room at the same time.  
  
"Daemon? Who's Daemon?" Mouse asked looking at the three sprites.  
  
"A Super virus. She's infected the entire Guardian Collective except for me and  
Bob." Matrix told her. "We were both lost during that time."  
  
"Well then I guess that's all I need to know." she told them as she went back to   
looking through her small organizer for anything that might help them to defeat Daemon...  
  
The day of the cycle passed fast. Night-fall came but since there wasn't a little Enzo  
around to have to go to bed around, or a Dot to tell them to go home and rest, they all decided   
to stay over night, giving Phong a good chance to rest. Although he had argued, he had decided   
to help them get ready for what appeared to be a battle in the next few cycles. He worked   
on the technical details while Mouse and Ray did tracking to see where they could locate Daemon  
and Megabyte. Matrix, AndrAIa, and Bob all did work on the fighting and weapons they'd need.  
  
It was then that an idea had struck Bob, one that hadn't in a few days.  
  
"Hey guys?" he asked as everyone looked up and gave him their attention. "Maybe   
I'm the only one that's noticed this but we haven't played any Games lately. Do you think maybe   
there's a connection to this and MB, and Daemon?" he asked curiously.   
  
"Nah," Mouse told him as she took this into consideration.   
"I think that it's probably just since the restart that this has happened, because we had the   
restart and there really haven't ben any Games. It's really a good thing to, we've  
had many things to happen, like a wedding, Enzo disappearing, and now the Command.com of  
this system." she told him, explaining.  
  
"Heh, not like I was complaining, I was just curious." he told her, smiling the first  
real smile he had done.  
@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@  
  
Two more cycles passed as the defenders of Mainframe had spread the word to the  
citizens and gotten ready. That night would be the first night of sleep they'd had. They decided  
that even the night wouldn't be enough so they all decided to sleep until 1200 then leave.  
  
Mouse and Ray went to stay in 'Ship' who was just outside the PO. Matrix and   
AndrAIa went to their room, while Bob stayed behind in the Main Office.   
  
Phong rolled (that is rolling he does isn't it?) in behind him and stood there beside him.  
  
"What is it my son?" Phong asked as he looked at him, with a cup of cocoa in his   
hands.   
  
"Phong, I can't sleep, not while Dot is lost out in the Academy. Especially since she's  
with two virals." Bob felt a bit awkward saying this but he did love her. He just hadn't ever said   
it to anyone except her.   
  
"Maybe you should talk with someone about Megabyte and how to deal with him."  
Phong suggested.  
  
"That's it, I can talk to Hex about him." he told Phong as he got up and walked out the  
door, grabbing a zip-board.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Bob arrived at Hex's who let him in willingly.   
  
"Bob? Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here in Lost Angels?" Hex asked as she sat down.  
  
"Well I wanted to talk to you about Megabyte...." he told her, taking a seat across from her. It was then that Scuzzy rolled in beside Hex.  
  
"Oh my brother." she told him cringing at Megabyte's name.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well I'm not really sure how to defeat him. I mean it can't be easy. And now he's with a virus that is a lot more complex than he is, so with two of them, what can I do?" he said, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Who's the other virus?" Hex asked, thinking.  
  
"Well it's the SuperVirus Daemon. Why?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"Daemon?! I know her! She's going to be very tough to beat! If she's a SuperVirus then that means she was a Guardian before, therefore she'll know everything there is to know about the Supercomputer. All the passages and everything, so then with Megabyte there with her, they'll destroy the place!"  
  
They talked way into the night and arrived at one conclusion, Hex would have to go into battle with them because she was the only virus that could defeat either of the two virals.   
  
1200 the next day came quickly to everyone but Bob, who hadn't slept, but worried about Dot all night. Hex had gotten a little sleep and revitalized her viral energy which she would need the next day.  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
Mouse woke up first in 'Ship' and decided to get dressed and prepared to leave. She couildn't eat because she was a little to nervous to go into the battle so she didn't figure she should eat. As she got all the weapons she would need, she woke up the Surfer who got ready as well.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AndrAIa awakened, and got ready, she did eat because she knew she'd need all her energy, she woke Matrix up to get him to eat as well. After a few minutes of mumbling he got up and walked into the kitchen to see Andi getting things ready to go. She had her clothes on she would wear, and her most deadly weapons.   
  
Matrix went and got dressed as well after he ate a little. He grabbed Gun and decided to Upgrade it to make it able to help him evenmore than it did. This time it had programming on it that even changed the apperance of his eye. It went from a yellow/gold like color to a more silver color. He approved of the Gun and then walked out to see AndrAIa.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be Lover." she told him, complimenting him on his eye as they walked out the door to the ship they would be using.   
  
The "Saucy Mare II". Same crew and everything, even a few web-riders had come to help. They were the first to arrive and they got aboard, out their things up, then waited for all the med supplies to be loaded, just in case something had happened to Dot or Enzo. Mouse and Ray were the next two to arrive.  
  
They boarded the ship as well, but not without Frisket who had been left at the PO on accident. Matrix looked at him and then at Mouse and Ray.  
  
"Did you want him here sugah?" Mouse asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, I can't beleive I left him there, I guess I just have a lot on my mind." he told them as he looked at the time. 1215. Where could Bob be? he thought to himself.  
  
It was then that his question was answered as Bob and Hex were seen on their Zipboards heading toward the ship.   
  
Bob was the first to get to them. He hopped off his Zipboard, followed by Hex.   
  
"Oh hello everyone!" Hex said, walking around to see them all.  
  
"Hello." everyone told her.  
  
"Gavin?" Bob said. "Hex is going to be coming with us."   
  
"Ok, fine with me, she just might have to be in a bunk with someone." he told them as everyone exchanged glances.  
  
A few micros of silence went by and then finally AndrAIa volunteered, but not without a look from Matrix that clearly stated NO. AndrAIa clearly gave him one back as well that said Have to do this.  
  
"Well Mr. Christopher, are we ready for take-off?"   
  
"Yes sir." he told Gavin as he gave the crew the okay to leave port.  
  
The cycle went by a bit slowly because they had to wait forever to finally get to the Web and into a safe area to open a tear big enough for the ship to get through. Bob didn't make a portal simply because he knew it would drain him of his energy which he needed it to help in the battle.   
  
As they approaced a safe area, Surfer went out and opened a tear to get through. He then came back in the ship, leaving Bob to open the portal to the Supercomputer. He sighed and got up to go outside. He knew exactly where he was in the Web, he had spent enough time here to know every thing about it. He went out and then got up close to the tear, he hated it out here and wanted to get done as soon as he possibly could.   
  
He successfully made the portal and made it back in the ship, shuddering as he got back in and then sighed of relief.   
  
Matrix knew it bothered Bob to be here but left it unsaid. He didn't want to bother him more. Hell it even bothered him to be here and he had been here only for a few cycles. AndrAIa sat next to him and he pulled his wife closer to him.   
  
As they arrived at the front of the gates at the Supercomputer, they noticed that everything had been destroyed, the gates had been rammed through and viral scortch marks were everywhere. They all had prepared themselves for the worst and went in quietly. The crew of the Saucy Mare (even Gavin and Mr. Christopher) didn't come in, they all stayed to prepare for Dot and Enzo to be brought back in.  
  
The heroes of Mainframe then decided to split up, that way they could all cover more ground. Matrix, AndrAIa and Frisket went together, Mouse and Ray went together, and Hex and Bob went together.   
  
Matrix and AndrAIa walked around trying to find them but failed, then they thought of something they should've done in the first place.  
  
"Frisket, find Enzo boy." Matrix whispered, trying not to be too obvious. Frisket then began to find the trail and looked at Matrix and AndrAIa as though telling them to follow. Matrix walked closely behind with AndrAIa. As thy came to a door that was almost torn down, they heard Megabyte and Daemon coversing about something, but they were talking so low that they couldn't hear them. Silence came, then AndrAIa looked at Matrix as he turned around.   
  
Matrix looked back into the room, but saw Megabyte standing right in front of him. Matrix tried to get Gun but couldn't without MB noticing, so what could he do. AndrAIa slowly reached down and got Gun, Matrix felt it come out of the holster and knew AndrAIa had gotten it out. As he reached down behind him, she put Gun in his hand and he turned facing Megabyte who had extended his long viral claws and was ready to attack.   
  
Matrix motioned AndrAIa and Frisket to move back. They did so, reluctantly, but they did so. It was then that MB charged at Matrix, who's eye began to glow red. Gun went off right at MB who went to a green transparent state, then disappeared.  
  
"Heh, whoa. I didn't know that upgrade would do that." Matrix told AndrAIa as she laughed a little.   
  
"Enzo? What about Daemon? She was in there wasn't she?" AndrAIa asked, looking around.   
  
"Yeah but I figure she used a portal to get out of here. She knew the person that did her bidding was deleted."  
  
"May--...." AndrAIa was cut-off by Hex yelling. Matrix, AndrAIa, and Frisket took no time. They took off running and found Hex and Daemon up above them, fighting and Bob watching them.   
  
"What happened?" Bob asked them.  
  
"We deleted MB but what happened here?!" Matrix told him, screaming to be heard over the war.  
  
"When we ran into Daemon, she and Hex knew each other so they just went at each other, no words or anything!" he told them, yelling as well.   
  
It was then that Mouse ran up to them to see the two fighting. She watched them as Hex got hit with a beam of energy. Hex, getting more and more mad, let out a shower of nulls, that caused Daemon to slow down some, but not enough. While she was in her slow state, Hex shot another beam at her and she fell to the ground and disappeared. (for all of you who haven't seen "Where No Sprite Has Gone Before", this means she's deleted, off-line, dead, whatever you wanna call it!)  
  
Mouse thn turned to look at them and remembered what she came here to tell them.   
  
"Well that's done." Bob told them as Hex came back down with them and stood there, weak. "But what about Dot and Enzo?"  
  
"That was what I came here to tell you, we found them!" she told them happily.  
  
"Show us!" Bob told her as she began to run back to where she was.   
  
When they all got back to the room, Bob was the first to run in, followed by Matrix, AndrAIa, Frisket, and Mouse.   
  
Bob went over to Dot who was drained of energy and in her night-clothes. He sat down beside her on the ground and put her head in his lap. She stirred a little but closed her eyes again. AndrAIa had sat down beside little Enzo and picked him up, holding him in her arms. She looked at Matrix who was walking toward her. He looked at her and knew she was thankful he was okay. She never would've forgiven herself if he wasn't. Bob picked Dot up and they all went back to the ship. Frisket, Matrix, AndrAIa, Bob, Dot, Little Enzo, Mouse, and Ray all went to the med wing. As they walked into the rooms that had been made for Enzo and Dot, they sat them on the beds.   
  
The Web-Riders came in with the same machines that Matrix had used to transport energy to AndrAIa when she had been bitten by that creature. They sat them down beside Enzo and Dot and took a seat beside them. They locked the cuffs on their arms and the energy flowed into Dot and Enzo, bringing them out of their sleep-like state. Bob sat down beside Dot as she sat up slowly. She hugged him happily as she realized it was him.  
  
When Enzo opened his eyes, Frisket was the first thing he saw, he started licking his face happily, then after a few nanos he stopped. Matrix and AndrAIa walked over to him and AndrAIa hugged him.   
  
As the night cycle went by and they neared home, they were all happy that Daemon was now gone, but the question still remained about Turbo and the other Guardians of systems. Matrix thought of the people he and AndrAIa had met game-hopping, he wondered if they were all okay, and he wondered if he'd ever see them again.   
  
~Finished  
  
  
Okay, I'm finally done here! I plan on doing another sequel to this when I can and I hope you have all enjoyed this. I know it has been fun to wite this and I want a lot of emails from it! LOL!  
  
Any questions? Comments? Flames? Email them to andraia@tsixroads.com  
  
I know I switched emails again, but this one I check more often. It's a lot easier to check! 


End file.
